Su Mentira
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: La sequela de Lujurioso Deseo, ahora del punto de vista de Tohru. La indentidad del perpetrador es revelada al fin.


Me llego la inspiración de golpe. Creo que es más fuerte esta historia que la original, pero esta es del punto de vista de Tohru, la víctima.

No lo había hecho adrede.

El gentil, y sabio de Shigure-san no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Y aunque lo hizo, ella quería desesperadamente des admitirlo.

No lo había hecho adrede. Siempre había sido tan bueno y gentil con ella, de alguna manera esto tenía que haber sido culpa de ella. De alguna manera ella lo había seducido; ¿tal vez fue lo corto de su falda que mostraba sus piernas? Si eso debió de haber sido.

Se hacía bola en su cama, y lloraba silenciosamente. Ya no podía mantener la mentira que estaba tratando de inventarse.

Sea lo que haya sido, de quien haya sido la culpa, eso no importaba, porque él lo había hecho, pero ni eso importaba. Esta vez había sido más tolerable que la primera vez. Por lo menos esta vez no había sentido como si la estuviesen partiendo por la mitad, y él no se rio de su dolor. De hecho, Shigure-san casi no le dirigía la palabra desde ese día, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad era ella lo que lo evitaba.

¿Cómo podía enfrentarlo? Cada vez que se acercaba lo suficiente podía olerlo, y las memoria vividas regresaban de golpe. Cada roce. Cada íntima y contundente caricia revivía en ella aquellas memorias de un día ya olvidado cuando se había perdido y fue encontrada por el lobo feroz que casi la parte en dos. Su padre había muerto hace poco, y su mamá estaba desecha del dolor. Ella trataba de no causarle más dolores a su madre, ya que en su pequeño cerebro de niña solo había dos modalidades, mamá triste y mamá feliz. La vez que se había caído y rasguñado la rodilla, su mamá casi pierde la cabeza, no se podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría su madre si viera como la había dejado aquel hombre. Así que con mucho dolor, ella sola trato de curarse. Se forzó a sonreír una sonrisa tan brillante que encandilo a su mamá, y fue así que lenta pero segura se fue curando, su mamá nunca dándose cuenta de nada.

Esta vez se revisaba constantemente, algo que no había hecho desde aquellos días ya pasados, tratando de revisar el daño, pero esta vez el daño fue mínimo. No era la persona más experimentada en cuanto a temas sexuales, y no había pensado mucho sobre las consecuencias. Aquella primera vez había sido muy joven para haber consecuencias, pero esta vez era diferente.

El primer mes paso sin mucha pena ni gloria, y luego el próximo paso, y esa sangre que había temido en un principio ahora la añoraba.

Probablemente seguía traumada por todo lo pasado, no tenia de que preocuparse.

Y así fue como una mañana se levanto con ganas de vomitar lo que todavía no comía. Corrio hasta su baño y se potro frente a la taza, echando espuma. Se levanto, limpiándose la baba de la boca y la espuma que había vomitado. Al levantar la vista vio que Shigure-san la miraba atentamente, parecía... ¿preocupado?

Hana-chan sospechaba algo, pero gracias al cielo que no había indagado mucho en el tema, Hana-chan hubiera matado a Shigure-san. Uo-chan no tenía el don de Hana-chan, así que imaginaba que por fin empezaba a actuar como cualquier adolecente hormonal. Yuki-kun también había notado su cambio de personalidad, pero Shigure-san les había reiterado que la dejaran ser adolescente.

Un día platicando con Rin, salió el tema del embarazo. Rin estaba sexualmente activa, así que alguna vez tendría que pasar por un susto de esos, y así paso.

¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada! Exclamo, sus ojos grandes por la angustia. Necesito una prueba de embarazo, ¡ya!

Ella acompaño a Rin y Kagura a la farmacia para comprar la prueba. Rin tomo la prueba en sus temblorosas manos, pago y salieron de ahí inmediatamente. Por suerte la casa de Shigure-san estaba sola, Rin se dirigió a su baño y la anticipación era desesperante. Por fin, después de lo que pareció toda una eternidad, Rin salió del baño con una sonrisa relajada.

"No estoy embarazada." Les mostro la prueba que mostraba una sola línea azul. La miro fijamente, tenía que acordarse muy bien de cómo era esa prueba, porque la iba a necesitar.

Al día siguiente al salir de clases se fue directamente a la farmacia. Se sentía sola y asustada, deseaba que alguna de sus amigas estuviese a su lado en ese preciso momento. Si no hubiese sido porque Rin lo menciono, jamás se le había cruzado por la mente un embarazo. Para ser honesta todavía no había conectado su menstruación, con el sexo y un posible embarazo. Mucho menos había conectado ese particular líquido corporal proveniente de Shigure-san, tibio y pegajoso con un embarazo. Entro y salió de la farmacia rápidamente, no quería encontrarse con nadie conocido. No era tanto que se sintiera avergonzada si llegara a estar embarazada, pero no quería tener que responder preguntas incomodas. Todos querrían saber ¿Quién fue? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Cómo fue? Y ella no se sentía con el valor y la malicia de destruirle así la vida a Shigure-san. Haya sido lo que haya sido, como la haya lastimado, el siempre fue bueno con ella, y ella no podía olvidar las bondades del pasado. Con el corazón adolorido, pago por la prueba y se fue a casa. Esperaba que la casa estuviera sola.

Lo estaba.

Se apresuro a su baño, se desnudo de la cintura para abajo y espero. Esperaba ver aquella línea azul, pero en su lugar aparecieron dos líneas rojas. Instintivamente ya se lo imaginaba, pero eso no hacía que la noticia fuera menos sorpresiva. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía que decirle a Shigure-san, al fin y al cabo era tanto hijo de él como lo sería de ella.

Como de suerte, esa noche ni Yuki-kun ni Kyo-kun iban a estar en casa, dejándola sola con Shigure-san. Con todos los nervios de punta, y con el miedo que le causaba estar cerca de él a solas, tímidamente se le acerco.

"Um…. ¿Shigure-san…?

El levanto la vista del libro que leía, pero no dijo palabra alguna. No sabía cómo seguir, ¿Cómo pasaban estas cosas usualmente?

"C—creo que estoy embarazada." No necesitaba decir de quien o como, o decir nada en realidad. Como gato en celo, se abalanzo sobre ella, sujetándola sobre la mesa y levantándole la falda mientras le bajaba la ropa interior.

"¿Y dime, que haremos con esto?" Le ronroneó en el oído, mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él, tratando de escapar de sus dedos inquisitivos. "¿Sabes," comenzó diciendo, "para deshacerse de _eso_, meten…" en cuanto dijo eso, forzó sus dedos dentro de ella con fuerza, "un tipo de aspiradora que saca todo?" Sus dedos parecían estar queriendo hacer ese trabajo ellos, ella trataba adoloridamente de zafarse de él, pero su peso era mayor que el de ella. Podía sentir como sus dedos la rasguñaban por dentro; grito de dolor, "¡Deténgase!", las lagrimas le corrían libremente por las mejillas. El se detuvo, saco los dedos de sus adentros, y levanto su peso de sobre ella.

"Bueno, creo que no tienes otra opción. ¿Por qué no les cuentas lo que paso? Nadie te va a culpar por eso."

Y volvió a leer su libro como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tendría que hacer algo, y pronto. Su ropa cada vez le quedaba más apretada, ya había dado todo lo que podía a la circunferencia de su falda del uniforme, y su camisa comenzaba a delinear curvas que no sabía que tenía. Un líquido que le escurría de sus pechos empezaba a manchar sus blusas; los cambios por los que estaba pasando su cuerpo la asustaban y no los quería enfrentar sola.

Hana-chan fue la primera en darse cuenta. Seria a lo mejor por su don, pero había empezado a notar otra aura junto con la de ella.

"Hey, soy yo, ¿o como que Tohru se está poniendo algo sexy?" Bromeo Uo-chan, "Se está llenando en todos las partes que importan."

"Creo que puede estar embarazada. Últimamente he notado otra aura junto con la de ella."

¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Ella y Kyo ya…? ¿Quién lo iba a pensar, y tan quietecitos que se veían."

"No creo que haya sido Kyo."

"Si no fue Kyo, ¿entonces quien?" Pero en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, Uo-chan se dio cuenta de las implicaciones. Ella no era de las que se acostaran con cualquiera, Kyo era su novio, el amor de su vida, y si no había sido con él, entonces ella no tendría sexo con nadie más. Al menos, no con consentimiento.

"Tohru-kun, tenemos que hablar." Y con eso, todos esos sentimientos que había mantenido embotellados por meses salieron de una. De cómo había sido violada y ahora estaba embarazada a causa de esa violación y de cómo se sentía sola y asustada.

"Tú no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotras, y a ese idiota." Pero Kyo la había dejado. En cuanto supo que había sido violdada y estaba embarazada de otro, la corto.

El gran amor de su vida la había abandonado. Eventualmente se había calmado, pero aun así el no podía ni quería ser padre tan joven, y mucho menos hacerse cargo de un hijo que no era de él. Ella lo entendía, le dolía, pero entendía sus razones. Había veces en que ella dudaba de poder amar a su hijo igual que si hubiera sido fruto del amor, no el fruto de una violación, pero era en esos momentos cuando la criatura se movía como para recordarle que ahí estaba, vivo y merecedor de amor, y ella no podía sentir más que amor por la criatura.

Un buen dia mientras se preparaba para irse a la escuela, sintió algo correrle por las piernas, al ver hacia abajo, vio como había un charco a su alrededor.

"¡Por dios ,Tohru, se rompió tu fuente!" Sus amigas se habían mudado con ella a esa casa para ayudarla durante su embarazo.

Mientras sus gritos se oían por toda la casa, se preguntaba ¿estará Shigure-san escuchándolos? ¿Se estará sintiendo por lo menos algo culpable? ¿Estaba preocupado por ellos?

La labor de parto fue infinita, pero por fin, con un último empujón, su bebé salió al mundo llorando. Mientras lo abrazaba por primera vez, no podía ignorar cuanto se parecía a su padre. Se preguntaba ella cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Pero viendo a ese bebé en sus brazos, y notando lo mucho que se parecía a su atormentador, aun así, ella sentía un gran amor por esa criatura que ahora requería de toda su atención.

"Fue niño." Oyó a Hatori-san decirle a los que esperaban afuera.

No importaba lo que el futuro le tuviera guardado, ella había aprendido una cosa en definitiva. Amaría a ese niño con todo su ser, pero no lo mantendría dentro de una burbuja rosa, como su madre la había tenido. Jamás aprendió que en el mundo también hay gente mala porque su madre era la que se enfrentaba al mundo para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo. Tal vez, tal vez si su madre la hubiera dejado enfrentarse al mundo más seguido, no hubiera caído víctima de un hombre bueno con tendencias sádicas.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Ahora era tenía un hijo que cuidar y estaba sola con él. El padre apenas si lo volteaba a ver.

Jamás la volvió a tocar. Parecía ser que lo que quiso conseguir lo aquel día ya tan lejano lo consiguió y ya no tenía interés en ella. Ya no podía ser la chica pura y bondadosa a la que el mundo no dejaba de golpear pero que jamás perdía la fe y el optimismo. Ahora sabía muy bien todo el mal del que el hombre era capaz, su hijo un vivo recuerdo de eso. Todos esos años atrás, cuando aquel primer hombre la había violado se había podido convencer de que nada de eso había pasado, y así pudo seguir siendo la niña casta y pura a la que el mundo no podía quebrantar, pero cuando sucedió otra vez, esta vez en su adolescencia, ya no pudo olvidarlo. Ahora tendría que admitir que lo que sucedió estuvo mal, que él no tenía derecho de hacer lo que hizo, pero aun así, ella no podía ni quería odiarlo.

La criatura estaba creciendo espléndidamente. Pronto empezaría a hacer preguntas. Y ella, ¿Qué le dirá?


End file.
